


Fascination

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Gen, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles can get a bit distracted at the wrong time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fascination

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the last-line-first-line challenge at Giles Shorts.  
> This not only uses the last line from [Distractions](http://giles-shorts.livejournal.com/75550.html), it picks up where that story lets off.

“We have to go.” 

As if dragging Giles to his feet had been a sign, the remains of ancient scholars rose from their seats. Their clothes fell to dust, leaving behind bare bone. Xander grabbed a book and threw it. Giles winced but the closest corpse, apparently beyond caring about the preservation of ancient tomes, caught the book in one bony hand and tossed it aside.

“Over here.” Xander grabbed the edge of a table and shoved it onto its side. It wasn’t much but it was something of a barrier between them and the advancing hoard. 

“Good Lord, they aren't acting like proper zombies at all.”

“Proper zombies? Giles, they’re dead and they’re moving. What more do you want?”

“You don't understand. Zombies have minds of their own. These … creatures are moving as one, as if they were controlled by a single mind, possibly by the library itself. This is simply fascinating.”

Xander eyed the scores of corpses between them and the door. “Giles, there's a time and a place for 'how fascinating.' This isn't it.”


End file.
